wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
02.01c - "Raider Camp Intel"
Blak critiqued his work a bit after finishing up Able's disguise. "You are really looking the part now, Able. It's too bad I don't have more time to fuss over it. I think I'm just distracted." He sighed. "I keep thinking about A'postrofae in all likelihood killing that sap. I mean, I'm young myself, I know, but under all that muck, she is younger. Do you remember the first time you saw a dead body? Confront a corpse at least once. The absolute absence of life is the most disturbing and challenging confrontation you will ever have. And killing without needing to...that seems the way to make yourself just as hollow as a corpse walking, you know?" Able grunted. "I've seen my share of death, indeed. Up close, far away, recent, and weeks dead. By another's hand....and my own..." he trails off, staring into the forest. "I sometimes think death may be my only companion.” As Blak finished the disguise, Able turned to thank him with a firm handshake. "I won't pretend to say I'm a hardened veteran or anything,” Blak said. “ I've seen the dead and am ashamed I've had to make some that way, but not without necessity. I just wish there was another way back there, before they left off to do the deed. Hell, maybe there was, but I froze up and couldn't think of anything. Jokes on me I guess; no cunning words when I need them." Able shrugged. "Nothing to be gained from what ifs and maybes, young'un. Muddy did what she had to. And in my estimate the world is improved by that man's absence. And if that doesn't ease your mind..." Able sloshed the remaining liquid around in the ditch bottle, before holding it up. "There's always this." as A’postrofae and Bismark began nearing the group. Blak just stared at the scarlet A'postrofae walking up. "What..." he said, wide eyed. “Able...how...she's....coated" A’postrofae wiped some blood off her face with the back of her hand, which only smeared the blood around more, and stared back at Blak without blinking. Blak stammered awkwardly as he tried to gather himself, then his eyes rolled back, knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. Squatting down, A’postrofae grabbed a stick and poked him with it. "You smell like a charnel house, kid" said Able, dismissing the fainting drow. “You're gonna draw bears." “He wanted to die, I gave him what he wanted” she said, still looking at Blak. She looked at herself, shrugged, and then poked him some more with the stick, getting a groan from him. “You OK, songman?” She got no response but some indistinguishable mumbles - something about a starman. Meanwhile, Able grabbed his own stick, and bends down to start drawing in the dirt, sketching a map of the canyon. "Hey Muddy - this look about right to you?" A’postrofae got up and walked over, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, then nodding. “Roughly.” “Whereabouts was the big tent?" asked Able, waving the stick in a circle over the map. “There’s a big tent near the cave.” A’postrofae answered ”I saw the blue guy go in and out. It’s kind of more horseshoe shaped with the entrance to the northwest. the whole thing is aligned from northwest to southeast” handing back the bottle, she walked off to search for a stream to clean the blood off Watching A’postrofae walk away, Bismark walks up to Able and studies the map. "Two thoughts", he says. "First off, I'm sinking perhaps ve should attack ze guard tower in the NE of ze canyon and scale our vay down. Zey'd be expecting someone to come in through ze open end of the horseshoe. Secondly, ve have zis horn." he says holding up the veteran's horn. "another possibliity is to have someone ride off and use it to call zem out. Upside is zat it may draw out ze enemy, ze downside is zat while zey are not expecting anything right now, that vould put zem all on alert." "We also have our friendly cultist stashed over there", Able added. Bismark looked at Blak on the ground. "He taking a nap?" "he made a sound a minute ago. He's fine" Able said, waving it off without taking his gaze off the map. “We could build a litter, disguise ourselves, carry him right into the camp and make a big ruckus while we drop him off. Then the rest of the group could climb down the eastern face and break into the cave, and we would join them in the confusion." Bismark stood in thought for a minute. "using that disguise didn't go so well for you the last time, what makes you think it will do any good at their main camp?" he squatted near the dirt drawing to take a look as well. "Because this time I won't be sneaking, and the focus will be the wounded man.", drawing a grimace from Bismark, showing his doubt. "Doesn't have to be me, I'm not married to this role" Able woke Blak and considered the map. "What happ...Oh!" He says recalling with a shiver. "Has brynne made it back?" Bismark asked, then feeling his stomach rumble, reached into his bag for a piece of jerky "Nay, she's watching the road I think" Able told him. "So....what do we think? Sneak in at night and see what's in the cave? Shit in the water supply and wait for them to die? Dress up as cultists and sneak in that way? Start a forest fire and let the gods sort them out? We do have those handsignals we learned, to use as passwords if we get challenged on the way" Bismark chuckled " you really want to crap in their water, don't you..." Blak looked shocked at the conversation happening in front of him. "You all are so calm. She was bathed in blood...how does that not phase you?" Able shrugged. "Seen worse. Done worse. Up north, when we were up against the goblins of the White Knives, the gobs would always take prisoners when they raided a settlement. Officers originally thought they were funding the campaign with a slave trade, selling the prisoners across the mountains to giants or other allies across the sea. Then we found one of their Meat Trees. They tied their prisoners into trees and then ignited the wood. When the meat fell off the bone...it was done.” Able stared into the distance, remembering the scene. "We got creative when we captured some gobbos in return." Everyone stared at Able for a quiet moment before Blak spoke up. "Well, I hate to say that I at least understand that from Goblins. But that sight sounds horrifying. I don't think I can react to these things so coldly" "I hope you don't have to, lad.” Able said quietly. “ I hope you don't have to." "Where did she go?” Blak said looking around for A’postrofae. ”We need to...to clean her up. Not only for the disguises, but so she doesn't attract those drakes. They seem like dogs, right? THey probably smell out stuff, like blood." He carried on a bit a bit at the thought of her walking about, and looked around. "Did the others see her or just us?" “Only the three of us, I believe," Able said. "She went in search of a stream after your...episode" "Well, I'm very glad they avoided the Queen's web on that one then. I'll go see if I can link up with her to get her dressed up. Perhaps he'll prefer the red robs to the black.” Blak dusted himself off and began walking toward where Able had pointed. Bismark watched him walk away. "He's a bit odd for a drow." he said, gesturing to Blak. "Don't their people tend to enjoy death and destruction?" "Never met a....whatcha say, a droo? I thought elves were all weird like that.” Able replied. "yeah... that's exactly how it's pronounced." Bismark says, attempting not to grin Able patted Bismark on the back and chuckled. "Well, this one at least doesn't seem that dangerous" After some time, A’postrofae returned to camp without Blak looking cleaner and wearing red robes, and looking obviously uncomfortable with her cleanliness and clean clothes. Able, missing the scowl on her face completely, shouted over to her. "HEY there Muddy, looking nice!" A’postrofae shot Able an angry glance, making him choke on what he was going to say next, converting it instead to a cough. “What did you come up with for plans while I was getting the blood off?” she asked him. Able caught her up on options, using the map as a visual aid. "So basically...nothing yet. The general theme seems to be a distraction of some type at the entrance while shenanigans go on elsewhere" “That probably makes sense.” she pointed out. “There are a lot of ‘people’ in there. If we get into a fight we will all be dead or nailed up on wooden timbers. I wonder if we could use that horn we got off the guy I killed to pull some of them out. I am concerned with what is in that tent and cave.” Able nodded. "Aye, and we could even leave them the wounded man to find and slow them down. As Bismark mentioned earlier, the horn is an excellent option but has the downside of likely rousing the entire camp. On the other hand, catching whatever is in that tent asleep..." he said, making several rapid 'stab them in the neck' gestures “Getting into that tent undetected will be difficult it is guarded by many drakes”, A’postrofae pointed out. “A dozen or so if I recall correctly” "Oh yes. Damn." Able said, rubbing his chin. "So distraction it is, then? We can always turn Leo's boyfriend into a hat later" A’postrofae offered another idea. “Maybe use the horn to see how many we can draw out, if any, then have a few bring in our prisoner in disguise while some others come in the back door down the cliff?” Blak made his return, looking winded. "Lass you run way faster than I." he said, looking at A’postrofae. Able chuckled at the exasperated Blak. "Are all droo as sluggish of foot as you, or just the dandy ones?” and offered him the ditch bottle as refreshment. A’postrofae ignored him and continued. “When I was coming back I ran into a group of stragglers coming in from the fight in town. It wasn’t the only group I saw coming in. There wasn’t a lot of security when those groups came in. Maybe we just avoid a fight for now and use our prisoner to get in and look around.. There are a LOT of defenders in there” Blak smiled at Able and took a pull from the bottle. "I think A'postrophae is more of a Druid than I, If that's what you mean, Able" He went to hand the bottle back to Able, but seeing A'postrofae eyeing it, and he handed it over to her. She took a swig and returned it to Able after eyeing how full it was. "Well, A'postrofae, Able, and I look passable as cultists at this point. Who else do we want in on that side of this split-plan so that I can dress them up? Or are us 3 good enough?" Apostrofae spoke up. “I think Bismark should come if we have robes. I haven’t seen any dwarf cultists. I don’t think I want to trust our paladin not to make a heroic attack when we get in there. Leo will attract attention with his good looks.”. "Makes sense.” Blak agreed. “That'd be us 4 going in through the gate with the ruse and Leofinas, Brynne, Gamble, and Sir Hector entering via a different route? Or are they going to blow the horn?" A’postrofae considered their options. “After giving it some thought I don’t think we should stir the Yuan-ti nest. As it stands they are being pretty lax in their security. We can get in and out without a lot of trouble I think. If we give them a reason to think there is an attack that will change. Even if we blow the horn we will have to deal with the senior cultists, possible two half-dragons and possibly dozens of drakes. I don’t think that we can win that fight…. Assuming the horn even makes them leave” Bismark, who had been observing up to this point, nodded and stepped forward. “I agree with apistrofae. I sink sneaking in and keeping a low profile is our best bet. Valking up to the front door and announcing our arrival vould just put zem on alert. Did you happen to notice anything about ze guard towers in your scouting, apos? I imagine you weren't zere long enough to see how long between guard changes" Apostrofae shook her head no. Gamble, who had been ifddling with some things in his pack the whole time, finally joined the group and spoke up, having been listening in. "If the plan is to try and sneak in while disguised I am ok with this, but it may be a bit of a challenge hiding these," he said, pointing to his horns. "I am not sure they have any of my kind among them so I may blow our cover right off the bat. Perhaps I should find another way in, or hold off in hiding somewhere in case things go bad. Or...you could take me in as 'prisoner'." Bismark looked deep in thought. "that might draw more attention than we care to have. how far can you throw that fire like you did at the sanctuary?" "Quite a distance, a bit over 100 feet." Gamble said. "and any other tricks up your sleeve that you can do from a distance?" Bismark wondered. "I can do a lot of things from afar. It's much safer that way." Gamble told him Bismark looks at the party, trying to ascertain who might not fit in well in the camp. “Perhaps Gamble and anyone who would be hard to pass off as a cultist, could sneak attack the guard tower, and then pose as guards until we are closer to their location, or in need of help from them? just an idea" "I can also be effective up close, but it's more...unpredictable," Gamble added, remembering his recent disappearance. Blak looked at Gamble and offered "Oh well for options, I think I can fix you up to be as believable as us. As for the horns, having the hood up will help a bit. I could maybe do up a makeshift wig as well. Though controlling the tower does sound nice too" Gamble shrugged. "I'm ok with whatever the group wishes to do. These cultists are more trouble than they're worth so the fewer of them the better. But it's likely they have only met a handful of tieflings in their lives, if they scrutinize me a bit too hard then the gig is up." Bismark pointed to the drawing of the canyon. "So, ve have a guard tower here" drawng an x, "a prisoner on a cross over here", drawing a star, "and all ze other prisoners and loot over zere in the cave" he said pointing to the square he drew. "Zat about right? In zat case, ve need to discuss priorities as vell as how ve intend to sneak out several prisoners and a bunch of loot under ze noses of ze whole army here" Blak started looking around, wondering where the dwarf was. "Another thought just crossed my mind. There are obviously a lot of caves in the area. Maybe Brynne and I being more familiar with caves and the underground, can see if we can get into that big cave by other means? That would provide another way out for the people and the stuff. Is it OK if I go get her? It'll leave us without a lookout unless Leofinas is covering" "I can keep a lookout in her place." Gamble offered. Brynne swapped out with Gamble and was quickly caught up. "Almost always another way out o' caves, but I cannae say where it'd be wit'out takin' some time to explore the area. Be easier o' course to do tha' from inside the cave, but then ya dinnae know if the exit would be big enough. Or above water, you know. Anywho. How many prisoners we lookin' at?" "Nighthill mentioned about 20 missing" told the group. Bismark's jaw dropped. "Zere's no vay ve're going to be able to sneak all of zem out, plus the loot" “I am pretty sure that all, or at least some, of their heavy hitters are in that cave with the prisoners and the loot”, Apostrofae added. “I know the blue Half-dragon went in while I was watching” Brynne started thinking logistics. "Gotta figure out some way o' getting 'em. Maybe stealin' a wagon or summat" "did you see any wagons there A'postrofae?" Bismark asked. A’postrofae shook her head. “I don’t recall seeing any wagons but I Wasn’t not looking for them. I was more concerned about defenses and such” Brynne continued, ignoring the side conversation. "But Nighthill did mention talkin' ter the Lords Alliance. What he really needs is all o' that information, was how it seemed ter me. Us rescuin' prisoners now would be good if we can get 'em. If we can't, we need as much o' that information Nighthill requested as we can get while not tippin' off the camp so the Alliance can go in fer a proper rescue Rather get the prisoners, if we can. Don't like leavin' em now we know where they be." "I don't like the idea of getting killed along with the prisoners much either" Bismark looked deep in tohught. "If zey're trying to hatch dragons, vould ze reasoning behind ze attacks be to have stuff to offer ze new hatchlings? dragons like to hoard, don't zey?" A’postrofae interrupted. “I’m not sure how much more clear I can make it. If we get into a fight we will all die. 100s of kobolds, 50ish humans, dozens of Drakes. That is on top of the heavy hitters in the cave.” "Based on Nighthill's request, I suppose he's asking if we can find out the reason for certain. Do we need to get into the big cave to figure that out?," Blak asked. "We know where the camp is. We know about how many of what forces they have. We have an idea of their leaders and now their names. We don't yet know what truly is motivating them and the attacks. We don't know where they will attack next...or maybe our buddy over there can tell us that?" Bismark turned to Blak. "Vell, ve know vat's in the cave, I sink ve have ze info he needs." “I don’t think that we will have trouble getting in and out dressed as cultists. They are very disorganized. But it really just has to be for getting information. We aren’t sneaking out 20 people.” A’postrofae emphasized. "Ve could probably do zat from the edge of the cliff, no?" Bismark asked “Honestly the only reason that I want to get in there is to find out who they have nailed to the cross.” A’postrofae pointed out. Blak spoke up. "We also know they are willing to kill off prisoners, like the lady on the way, and willing to cross them up to likely die, in case that would help motivate Nighthill into getting a larger force out here. Knowing the half-dragon names and descriptions could help with Divination spells as well to glean more info they may need." Bismark nodded. “ i agree vith ze droo. Ve should find out from ze cultist vhy ze attacks are happening, and bring him back to the keep" Blak looked at him, confused. "A'postrofae, vhen you saw ze guy on the cross, vas he left alone, or being guarded? Vould you be able to describe him to nighthill? maybe he'd know who it vas"" “I saw him as I was leaving. I don’t recall seeing guards” she answered. “Soooooooo back to Greenest with the prisoner?” "Be willin' ter bet whoever's on tha' cross tried ter escape. Or was a traitor. Tryin' ter to make an example, that is." Blak looked over toward their prisoner. "If hatching dragons is their plan, then the only thing we don't know that Nighthill wanted was where they go next. Able - Help me with asking our buddy to see if he knows?" "Aye, Hairdo, that's a good idea. Let's talk to our friend" Able said, standing up. "If you must give me a nickname. Hmmm...Let's go with Ziggy" said Blak with a flourish as Bismark rolled his eyes. A’postrofae snorted. “Everyone knows you can’t pick your own nickname” "Aye, first rule" Able agreed. "Hairdo, ze droo" Bismark said, grinning. Blak stared at them with a blank expression. "I guess that's true. Even for the star of the show. Well enough. Let us go Hatchet Face" Everyone just looked at each other in silence for a brief moment, before Bismark let out a laugh, Brynne started to snort before stifling it, and Able slapped Blak on the back letting out a guffaw. Blak laughed along "Fell into that one, ya did" Able said, still chuckling. “ There you go, now you get it.” As the two of them walked over toward the prisoner, Brynne spoke up. "Wouldn't mind pickin' up that lass' body on the way back. Family'd appreciate it, I'm sure." Bismark nodded to her thoughtfully. A’postrofae looked around at the group with her arms outstretched at her sides. “I still have no idea what we are doing?” "Askin' the heap o' dung over there where the camp is headin' next" Brynne answered. “Ah, let me know when you need him dead” A’postrofae said, with a hint of a smirk. "Nah, need ter bring him back ter Nighthill.” Brynne told her. “Surely you can go off killin' fer a day or two?" A little ways off in the woods, Able approached the prisoner and knelt next to him. He placed the 5-claw sign against the prisoner's chest and put the man's hand over it so he can feel it. "Not much longer now, brother. We'll have you home soon Those fighters from the town have cut us off, however. So there may be a delay" The prisoner firmly squeezed the hand in return then makes a similar gesture. "Praise Tiamat." "We need to meet them at the next campsite or relay point" Able told him, getting a crooked smile around a face full of broken teeth from the prisoner. Able continued, "My cell leader is dead, and we don't know where to go next. Can you lead us? It won't be easy but we have a horse for you at least, and plenty of food" His pronunciation thick with an eastern accent, the prisoner told him. "Cyanworth not very ... talkative. Honorable scaley one he be. He only mentioned North soon. Leaving these shithole villages behind. Finding real loot. Past the Gate and onward to Waterdeep." Blak nods to Able giving him a thumbs up. "Brothers, they are coming. We must leave soon or get caught up in their pincer trap" "Help me up? Cant see. Woozy" the prisoner said. Able sighed at the thought of going North again and helped the man to his feet. Blak asked, “Do you think you can hold reins if we tie a lead to your horse?" "Might wanna lash me to the saddle, brothers" said the prisoner. Able fetches ‘Ol Stinky’ the horse. Realizing that they weren’t sneaking into the camp, A’postrofae took off the red robes and somehow looked filthy again. Able mimed "no handfangs" to Apos and pointed to the wounded man and she nodded acknowledgement. Bismark took off his cultist robe, and puts it in his backpack, as did the others as they gathered their gear and horses. 02.01c